Pizza Mayhem
by Massy Chick21
Summary: What happens when a pizza delivery goes wrong. Now back an kicking!


Pizza Mayhem PG-13/ Humor By M chick 

What happens when a pizza deilvery goes wrong at one famillar place? Read at your own risk...

"For the love of god, not this place again!"

The pizza guy said aloud in vain at his next deilvery stop, which happens to be Kong Studios.

Whimpering an uttering under his breath, the pizza guy gets out of his car with the pizza heading for the main gate of Kong Studios. While complaning all the way.

"One of those damn zombie gorilla things nearlly killed me"

"The last time I had to deilver a damn pizza to that Russel guy!"

The Pizza guy said in anger thinking back to last time he was nearlly torn to ribbons, by one of the dead gorillas. He shuddered in fear as he snapped back into reality.

"Hopefully those damn things are in the ground this time"

Standing infront of the gate the pizza guy looks around with a worried expression. It was cold an windy outside while the pale moon hid behind dark clouds in the night sky.

"Hmmmmm...it's quiet...to quiet!"

"At least my deilvery will be abit less unpleasent "

Finally summoning up his courage, the pizza guy starts walking towards the lite building. But sadly to his dismay, the building was 355 ft from his reach.

"Damn I seriously swear to god!"

"That who evers bright idea about building a studio in a haunted cem is-"

Just before the pizza guy could finish, a huge zombie gorilla hand comes out of the ground from where he was stadning an grabes a leg.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"HELLLPP!"

The pizza guy continued to scream as he found an old shovel, he quickly starts hitting the dead hand like hell. Screaming like alittle girl still.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

"YOU DEAD EXCUSE FOR A FLESH EATTING SON OF A BITCH!"

The gorilla hand finally lets go, going back in the ground. Quickly picking up the falling pizza box, he scrambles like hell from wear he was grabbed and runs stright ahead.

21 mins later...

Red beady eyes blink from with in a tree hole, then all of a sudden 12 bats come out from inside the tree. Into the dark night.

"When this fucking deilvery is over with..."

"I'm seriously quiting!"

Said a very pissed off pizza guy resting under a dead tree checking the pizza box. But before he could catch his breath, a bat swoops down towards him snatching the pizza box. Flying into the dead like forest of trees ahead.

"GGGOOODDDD DDAAAAMMMNNNIITTTT!"

The pizza guy yelled in rage as he goes after the bat running as fast as he could. He then grabs some rocks and starts throwing them at the bat trying to hit it.

"GIVE BACK THAT PIZZA!"

"YOU UGLY FUCKING RAT WITH WINGS!"

Finally the bat lets go of the pizza box as the pizza guy runs like hell to catch it, before it fell in the mud.

"YES I GOTTEN THE PIZA BAC-AAAAAHHHH!"

The pizza guy's victory ended short as he tumbled down a muddy hill hanging onto the pizza for dear life, finally landing at the buttom on his stomach in pain, with the pizza box infront of him.

"Well...well...If it ain't the pizza guy..."

"Trying to deilver another poor excuse for a pizza I see"

A fimillar voice said while picking up the pizza box with a huge blue hand laugihng bitterly.

"Ohhh nooo...not Deell!"

The pizza guy gorned in pain as he tryed to squrim away from Del.

"Aww...wuzza mattda?"

"Not happy to see me?..."

Del said smiling evilly at the injuried pizza guy, lifting him up with a huge hand.

"NOOO PUT ME DOWN!"

The pizza guy screamed as he struggling to get out of Del's grip, but the blue raper kept his grasp on pizza boy with a proud grin.  
"Oh come now..."

"Not when were just about to have some fun"

Del said giving the most insane and sicking smile ever, making the pizza guy shudder disgusted.

"Hmm...that reminds me..."

"I hope you already ate, because I invited some play matez ova"

Del finished laughing insanely as he turned into a gaint Del. And with one huge hand the ground began to move shaking voilently as, 20 gorilla zombies come out of the ground in a single file.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"NOT TTTHHEEEMM!"

The pizza man squeaked in terror feeling ill.

"Hehehehe"

"But wait...theres MMMOORREEE!"

And with that, Del waved another hand forward. The ground began to moved then about 12 dead zombie chicks come crawl out.

"Heh I also invited some ghoul friends over"

The pizza guy stares down in horror at the hideious zombies.

"Whaz wrong, sshhy?..."

"ALLOW MEA!"

Del took the hand he had the pizza guy in, an drops him to the ground hard with a heavy oof.

(Weird horror music plays)

"BUWAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"EEEEE!"

Del watches the pizza guy crul up into a ball shaking in fear, even more pleased as the torment continued.

"Nooo...Nooo..."

The zombie gorillas an dead chicks, slowly walk in on the frighten pizza guy forming a huge circle of no escape.

"NOOOAAAOOOOOO!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhh!"

The zombies tower over the pizza guy as Del continues to laugh evilly as everything goes black.

"Please cailm down Russel-san"

Noodle said in the sweetest voice she could do, trying to keep Russel cailm.

"Can't..."

Russel responded while flipping threw the channels only to see nothing on.

"That fucking pizza guy should've -"

Hearing the glass doors knock he goes to answer, hopping it better be the pizza guy. While little Noodle takes the remote an the couch watching cartoons.

"Woah!"

"What happen to you?..."

Russ asked while looking at a black eyes, beatin up, an bloody pizza guy in torn clothes.

"Don't ask!"

The pizza guy stated shoving the pizza box into Russel's huge hands, as the drummer checks his belated pizza but suddenly closes it staring at the pizza guy.

"You motherfuckers must be deaf or somefing !"

" I said no anchovies!"

"But-But-But-But"

Russel shoves the pizza box right in the pizza guy's face slaming the door closed, As Del's evily laughter could be heard, the pizza guy was crying all the way back to the car.

End 


End file.
